


Harry's Felix Felicis Holiday

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Felix Felicis, Multi, Room of Requirement, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Slughorn's Christmas Party turns out quite different than Harry ever expected





	

Story TITLE: Harry's Felix Felicis Holiday  
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
WEBSITE: http://harem.lucifael.com  
DISTRIBUTION: Seraglio, My Yahoo Group, the usual places  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry takes some Felix Felicis before Slughorn's Party, and finds his luck changing for the Better.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Triad  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Luna/Hermione  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <15,355>  
SPOILERS: None – This story starts during Slughorn's Christmas Party during 6th year. At the time of this story, Harry and Luna are both 16 and Hermione is 17 years old.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-Slash. There isn't any planned bashing in this story. The characters will appear to be OOC in the later part of the story, but it's explained in story. Also, Please be aware, the Dom/Sub elements are extremely strong in this story, so if that isn't your cup of tea, I'm sure there are plenty of other stories out there you would enjoy. I don't argue with what the muse provides.   
AUTHORS NOTES: This story is Dedicated to Marius Darkwolf and Aealket, and they know why!  
A NOTE ABOUT LEMONS: I am working on finding a happy medium in my description of lemons in my stories, between ultra descriptive and not showing the action at all, please let me know how you think the scenes in this story fall on that scale.   
A NOTE TO REVIEWERS WHO DO NOT SIGN IN: I'm no longer accepting any unsigned reviews, Positive or Negative, so, if you don't sign in, don't be surprised that your reviews are going to be deleted.

Friday, December 20th, 1996  
Gryffindor 6th Year Boys Dorm

Harry checked the time, it was Quarter Past Six, and he had told Luna he would meet her at the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower at 7 o'clock, so he needed to finish getting ready for Slughorn's Party. He really hoped the date went well, because he had finding himself thinking about Luna more and more often since the night she comforted him about Sirius. In fact, other than Fleur and Hermione, Luna occupied his thoughts more than any of the other girls he knew. 

He wished that things with Hermione hadn't gone so bad this year, but that was her choice, and he was tired of trying to change her mind. He still couldn't believe she was so dismissive about Malfoy though, she knew as well as he did that the Ferret was at the least a Death Eater sympathizer, and he was sure that Draco had taken the Dark Mark. She wouldn't listen, insisting that if Malfoy was dangerous that Professor Dumbledore would have done something about it. Harry scowled briefly, he would have expected her blind faith in authority would have been ripped away after the last year, with Umbitch and the Ministry! The scowl faded and he grinned, thinking that he'd like to give Hermione a different authority figure to look up to! He put that idea aside, because he didn't want to have a repeat of the Yule Ball where he ignored his date while he mooned over another girl, Luna didn't deserve that.

Reaching into his trunk for a fresh pair of socks, a glimmer of reflected light caught his eye and he bent down to get a closer look. Moving his socks out of the way, he saw the small bottle of golden liquid he'd gotten from Slughorn during the first Potions Class. “Liquid Luck, he called it. If I'm ever going to figure out what Draco is up to, I'm going to need all the luck I can get!” 

Grabbing the Prince's book, he flipped through the pages until he found the description of the potion, as well as a warning in the Prince's own handwriting, that a sip of the potion would provide good luck for three hours, and a mouthful would extend the effects for a full 24 hours, but any more than that would be toxic. The notes also stated that after the 24 hours, at least 30 days needed to pass before it would be safe to use the potion again. “Three hours should be plenty to go to the party and still figure out what the ferret is up to,” he murmured. Gently lifting the bottle out of his trunk, Harry uncapped the bottle and raised it to his lips, pouring a small sip into his mouth. Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately, at that exact instant the door to the dorm slammed open, startling him, and the small sip turned into almost a full mouthful. Swallowing instinctively, he froze, waiting to see if he had taken too much of the potion. When he didn't feel any pain after a few seconds, he lowered the bottle and turned to see who had startled him.

'I should have known,' he thought, watching Ron storming around the room, ranting about 'mental' girls, and how he'd never figure them out. Harry almost asked him what the problem was, this time, but decided he really didn't want to know, so he put the potion away, finished getting dressed and locked his trunk before leaving the room. 

When he got to the common room, he was surprised to see that it was practically empty, just a couple of first years playing a game of Exploding Snap in the corner. Checking the time again, Harry hurried through the Portrait hole and made his way to the Ravenclaw Tower. 

He got to the tower without encountering Snape or any of the usual annoyances, which pleased him, because he really wanted to be on time to meet Luna. He smiled as he thought of the eccentric blonde, her unique way of looking at life never failed to bring a smile to his face. The smile faded as he thought about her, asking himself, 'If you enjoy spending time with her so much, why the hell did you ask her to go with you as a friend? You know what you are responsible for, and Fleur can't help you with it, but Luna can. And you certainly like her well enough and you know she likes you. Fleur already said she expected me to find someone else, that she already decided on her role.' He didn't have an answer, but decided that it wasn't too late to correct that mistake. Stopping, he stepped into an open classroom and called for Dobby and had the elf go into Hogsmeade and find a corsage that would look good on Luna. Fortunately, Dobby knew what Luna looked like and popped out, returning a few minutes later with a box wrapped in a red ribbon. Thanking his small friend, he continued on his way, hoping he wouldn't be late.

Luck was with him for when he arrived at the tower entrance, it was just opening and Luna stepped out. Harry paused when he saw her, admiring the way she looked in a simple green dress, it fit her form quite nicely, and he was surprised to see that it was cut low enough in the front to show a hint of cleavage. 

Luna smiled happily when she saw him waiting for her, and the smile widened when she saw that he liked what he saw. 

“You look very nice, Luna, I like the dress.” He said, before pausing and looking her in the eyes. “Luna, I have to confess, I made a mistake earlier today when I said we should go to the party as friends.” Seeing the disappointment in the younger girls eyes, he quickly continued, “What I realized, is that I think of you as more than a friend, and would be honored if you would join me this evening as my girlfriend.” 

Luna's eyes lit up, and she said seriously, “I'm very glad you were able to clear your head of the wrackspurts in time, Harry. I would be very happy to be your girlfriend.”

Harry grinned, knowing that wrackspurts were supposed to cause fuzzy thinking in teenagers, and it was as good an explanation as any for his early mistake. Holding out the box that Dobby brought him, he said, “I got you this, I hope it goes with your dress.”

Luna opened small box and pulled out the gorgeous arrangement of flowers. She admired it for a moment, saying, “Thank you Harry, it's lovely.” Holding it out to him, she said, “Would you put it on me? I'm afraid I'd stick myself with the pin.”

Taking the flowers from her hand, Harry stepped close and pinned the corsage over Luna's right breast. He hid a smile when he looked down, and saw that Luna had moved to allow him a glimpse of her bra covered breasts. He didn't see the pleased grin that briefly appeared on Luna's face when she saw his eyes drop. Harry got the corsage on without incident, and he took Luna's hand as they headed toward the dungeons.

* * * 

The party was already in full swing when they arrived, and Harry saw several people that he knew, including some that had already graduated. He grinned when he saw Oliver Wood standing with the manager of Puddlemere United, who was deep in conversation with Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Bringing Luna with him, he went up to Oliver and introduced him to Luna, and they chatted for a few minutes, about Quidditch of course, Harry didn't think Oliver ever discussed anything else. Harry was surprised when, after Gwenog walked away, Oliver introduced him to his manager, and Harry was offered a tryout for the team after he graduated. Naturally, Harry accepted the offer happily, even more determined to do whatever he could to bring an end to the war as soon as possible.

When they moved away from Oliver, the two of them were approached by Professor Slughorn who was extremely happy to see them together, since they were the two best students in his classes this year. Harry looked at Luna in surprise, but congratulated her on being the best. Luna smiled but didn't say anything, she just squeezed Harry's hand in appreciation. 

They were both enjoying the party, and the company, a great deal until Harry noticed Hermione looking very unhappy as her date, Cormac McLaggen leaned over her. Things weren't great between the two of them this year, but he still considered Hermione his best friend, although he would have moved beyond that if she had given any sign of being interested, and he didn't want to see her unhappy. Turning to Luna he said quietly, “I don't like the looks of that, would you mind finding out if Hermione wants away from him while I distract him?”

Luna was staring at the boorish 7th year who was bothering her friend and said, “I think that would be a very good idea, in fact, I'm getting tired of the party anyway. Once you take care of him, meet us on 7th floor, and we can relax for a while.” 

“Do you want to use my cloak?”

Luna laughed, “Harry, just because you made it a habit to sneak around the castle, you don't know all the secret passages. I've been exploring ever since I started here, I can get Hermione and I to the room, don't worry.”

With a nod, Harry moved toward the corner of the room where Hermione was, and he was pleased to see her smile when she saw him. Walking up behind McLaggen, he put his hand on the older boy's shoulder and said, in a friendly tone, “I think we need to have a talk, Cormac, come with me.” McLaggen tried to protest, but Harry had a firm grip on him and led him to another part of the room. When Harry looked back, he saw that Luna and Hermione were leaving.

* * *

Hermione was still shaking in anger as Luna led her out of the secret passage into the hallway near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Luna listened quietly as she paced in front of the wall, summoning the Room of Requirement. Opening the door, she reached out and grabbed the ranting girls hand and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Luna looked around the room and nodded, it was exactly the way she planned, the comfortable couches, the fire in the fireplace, the wooden chair against the wall, and the butterbeers on the floor by the couches. She would have to wait a little while to see if the intangible additions she asked for were included. Looking at the table in front of the couch, she saw the parchment she had imagined and was pleased, because she didn't know if the room could recreate a magical item like that. Slipping her shoes off, she walked into the room, Hermione behind her. She gestured to one of the couches, and her friend sat down with a huff, continuing her rant. 

“Honestly! Just because I'm a Muggleborn, he expects me to drop my knickers for him? The nerve of him, if you hadn't gotten me out of there I was going to use Ginny's Bat Bogey hex on his John Thomas!”

Luna looked at her intently, before asking, “Was it the fact that it was McLaggen who wanted you to remove them, or would you have the same reaction to anybody?”

Hermione blushed, “The fact that it was him who told me I should drop them bothered me the most. If it were somebody else, depending on the situation, I might have a different answer.”

Luna nodded, “I feel the same way. I've had a couple of the boys in the dorm want me to take mine off, but they weren't the right person and I told them no. But I have to wonder, why did you ask him in the first place if he wasn't who you wanted? The one you really wanted didn't even have a date until this afternoon when he asked me?”

Hermione gaped at the younger girl, her mouth moving as she tried to find the words to say. Luna continued, “Speaking of that, what in the world were you trying to accomplish throwing yourself at Ronald? There is no way the two of you would have been happy together. Was it because you'd convinced yourself that Harry wasn't interested in you?”

Hermione finally found her voice, “Of course he's not interested in me, I'm just Hermione, the bushy haired bookworm who's only good for homework help, and now he doesn't even need me for that, ever since he got that damned book!”

Luna paused, this was the crucial part of the conversation. If she handled it badly, it could blow up in her face, and the happiness she was searching for, not only for herself, but for Harry and Hermione as well, would be lost. Keeping her voice as nonjudgmental as she could, she said quietly, 

“So, because you don't think Harry is interested in you, you act like a bitch toward your best friend? Do you have any idea how much that hurt him? He really wanted to share the book with you, but you wouldn't listen, so he stopped trying. Is that what you really wanted?”

Hermione listened in shock to Luna's words as it hit her how she was acting, and how hurt Harry had looked the first time he tried to help her with a potion. 

“No, that's not what I wanted, at all.” Hermione said quietly, tears running down her face. “I really need to apologize to him, to make up for the way I acted. But, even if he accepts my apology, will things be the way they were before?”

Luna smiled, “No, I think they will be even better. You see, I've been watching the two of you since last year, and he's very interested in you, I know.”

“But, he's with you now, I won't get between the two of you.”

Luna's smile changed to a smirk, “What makes you think we wouldn't want you there? Harry and I just started dating tonight, but, I think, if we approach him properly, he'd be willing to date both of us.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, “I mean, why do you think that he'd be willing to do that?”

“It's simple,” Luna said in a tone like she was explaining something to a child, “Harry isn't the type to date casually, you know that. If he dates you, it's because he's looking to see if you could have a future together. He may not realize it, but that's the way he is. If he were the type to date around, he could have shagged most of the girls above third year, but, other than his thing with Fleur Delacour when she was here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he hasn't taken any of them up on their offers.”

“What?” Hermione exclaimed, “He slept with Fleur? Are you sure? He never said anything to me, and I know he didn't say anything in the dorms, because I would have heard about it.”

“And doesn't that tell you everything you need to know about him? What other boy, or even man, would be able to avoid bragging about sleeping with a Veela? Yet Harry didn't say a word, and it's been almost two years since it happened.”

Hermione took a deep breath, “Setting aside Harry sleeping with Fleur, what does that have to do with him being willing to date me when he's already dating you?”

“Isn't it obvious? Harry is going to need two wives, because he is the Head of two families. He's the Head of the Potter Family because he's the last remaining Potter, and he's the Head of the Black Family because Stubby Boardman made it happen before he died last year.”

Hermione stared at Luna for a moment, before shaking her head, “How on Earth did I miss that? I knew that Sirius named him family head, so of course he'd need a second wife.” A smile played across her face as she realized she actually had a chance to be with the only man she'd consider sleeping with, but the smile dropped and she said, “But, what about Fleur? If he has to have two wives, why wouldn't Fleur be one of them?”

“Because Veela always have daughters, no matter who the father is, so she wouldn't be able to carry on either family name. She and Harry may have discussed making her his consort when he graduates, but I really don't know,” Luna explained with a shrug. 

Hermione nodded, she had known that about Veela, but, how would she feel about sharing Harry? That is, even assuming Luna was correct, which Hermione wasn't completely certain she was. Another comment that Luna made hit her, when she said that she and Harry might want her between them. Did she mean that she and Luna were going to be sharing a bed, and more? She looked up and saw Luna watching her, a slight smile on her face. Hermione blushed as she pictured Luna nude, and imagined herself kissing the blonde, before tearing her gaze away. Hermione wasn't ready to admit it, yet, but she had found herself fantasizing about the girl in front of her on more than one occasion, usually when Lavender and Parvati were exceptionally noisy, or forgot the silencing charms.

Luna smiled softly when she saw Hermione blush, well aware of the direction her thoughts went. She had never been particularly concerned about the plumbing of the people she was attracted to, and she wasn't ashamed to admit she was nearly as attracted to Hermione as she was to Harry. Speaking of Harry, she wondered what was keeping him? Checking the parchment, she saw that he was still at the party, and Professor Slughorn seemed to have him cornered. Sighing unhappily, her eyes wandered over the replica of Harry's map, and saw quite a few people, including the Headmaster and the school nurse gathered around Draco Malfoy, although there was something odd about Draco. He was at the bottom of the main staircase, and his name was fading as she watched. Wondering where Snape was, she scanned the map for his name, and saw him stopped in a hallway on the fourth floor, and his name was fading as well. She had a suspicion what it meant, but pushed it aside for now, because she had other things to be concerned about. 

Glancing up at Hermione, she was pleased to see that her friend, that she really hoped would be more before they left the room, was still considering the relationship between the three of them. Luna had always thought that Hermione was attractive, and she was even more attractive now, with her eyes smokey and a flush on her face that spread down her her neck to her chest. She could see Hermione's nipples straining against the top of the dress she was wearing. 'Excellent! I'd hoped she was interested, and it looks like she is. Now to plant the other picture in her mind, I'm sure she's imagined it plenty of times, considering the books I've caught her reading. I can't believe she actually thought that changing the cover to something innocent would prevent anybody from finding out? You don't sit there squirming in your seat and blushing when you are reading Jane Austen! Naturally I had to see what it was she was reading, and it's nice we have those fantasies in common. I'm glad I ordered a copy of the book for myself, it would have been awkward to ask to borrow her copy.'

Clearing her throat, she saw that she had Hermione's attention and said, “I've been thinking, and I don't think that just an apology will be enough for how you've treated Harry this year. In fact, I think that you need to have him give you a bare bottom spanking for being such a bitch to him!” Luna watched in fascination as the other girl had an orgasm without even touching herself! She was even more submissive than Luna had suspected. She had to admit she was really looking forward to watching Hermione draped over Harry's lap. Of course, she was also looking forward to receiving her own spanking when she told Harry what she had done before she met him for the party. It was very handy being the best student in Professor Slughorn's class, after all.

When Hermione's eyes cleared and she sat up on the couch, Luna handed her a butterbeer and took one for herself. Hermione wouldn't meet her eyes, and Luna wasn't happy to see her blushing in embarrassment. Picking up her bottle, she moved to sit next to her friend and reached out and took the blushing girl's hand. “You don't need to be embarrassed, Hermione. I've enjoyed myself quite a few times imagining Harry putting me over his knee and spanking me until I soaked his lap. And, to be honest, I'm really hoping to find out if the real thing lives up to my fantasy tonight. And then I'm looking forward to him shagging me until I can't walk!”

Hermione didn't say anything for a few minutes, before finally taking a deep breath and letting it out, “Sod it! I'm 17 years old and never even kissed anybody, I've been a good girl long enough, and I want Harry! I'm tired of having to depend on my fingers and the battery operated boyfriend my mother gave me because I was too shy to let him know I love him. If I have to share him to be with Harry, I can live with that.”

Luna leaned over and kissed her softly, pleased that Hermione didn't pull away, before she pulled back and said, “I'll be right back,” before getting off the couch and going to a book shelf that was sitting in the back of the room. Hermione blinked in surprise, she hadn't even noticed it when she came in, she was so upset about McLaggen. A couple of minutes later, Luna sat back down next to her, with a small book closed in her hands, with her fingers marking a particular section.

“I found this ritual in a book of my mother's over the summer, but Daddy wouldn't let me bring it to school with me, so I'm glad that the room was able to recreate it. The ritual is a bonding ritual, basically a marriage ceremony in the Magical World. I know that it seems to be rushing things, going from talking about dating Harry to marrying him, but it really isn't. I know for a fact that Harry is the only man for me, and I'm willing to bet that you feel the same way, don't you? And another benefit is that it will also allow the three of us to combine our magical power and knowledge, although it takes work to get to that point, which will be helpful when we go up against You Know Who.” Still holding the book closed, Luna said, “There's a few things you need to know about the ritual before I show it to you, Hermione. If there are things that you don't think you can do, let me know before Harry gets here, and I won't even mention the ritual to him.”

“From the way you are talking, and what you aren't saying, I'm guessing that the ritual involves us having sex with each other, doesn't it?” Hermione asked quietly, looking at the floor.

“Among other things, yes, because in addition to marrying Harry, we are marrying each other, and it's a requirement for the marriage to be magically recognized. The rest of the acts involve Harry having sex with each of us, including buggering us. I'll admit I'm looking forward to experiencing it, because it's something that I've fantasized about, submitting to Harry that way. I know that you may not have considered the idea, but are you willing to do the ritual?”

Hermione sat quietly for a minute or two, before nodding firmly. She looked directly at Luna and said, “I'll admit, I'm a lot more comfortable with the idea of Harry shagging my arse, simply because I've had fantasies about him doing it to me since the summer, when I found some movies my parents didn't hide very well. As for making love to you, I'm not going to say that I haven't thought about it a few times, but it always included Harry with us, so I never tried to make it a reality.”

That was the start of a very interesting conversation, including a discussion of each of the girls favorite fantasies, and by the end of it, both of them had their hands inside their knickers, rubbing furiously in search of release. Luna told Hermione exactly what she had done to the room, and said that she would be telling Harry before anything happened that night. Hermione said that she wasn't surprised about the room, because she wouldn't have considered playing with herself in front of anybody normally, but once she got passed that, she found herself looking forward to Harry's arrival. Both of the girls were virgins when they walked into the room, but they planned to change that before they left. All that was needed was to explain everything to Harry and wait for his reaction.

* * * 

It was nearly forty five minutes later that there was a knock on the door to the room. Glancing at the map, Luna smiled and said, “Hermione, Harry is here, are you ready?” Hermione grinned and nodded, rising to her feet. Reaching behind her, she fumbled with the zipper, but soon the dress was puddled at her feet, and she slipped out of her bra and knickers, leaving her completely nude. Pausing to let Luna admire her, she moved to the wooden chair that they had placed in the center of the room, and knelt down beside it. Luna grinned, the room was working as expected, she knew that she had no inhibitions left, not that she had many to start with, and, Hermione's actions proved that any of hers were long gone as well. Luna had been very specific when she had summoned the room, and made sure that, even without inhibitions, nobody would do something they really did not want to do. 

Reaching the door, she opened it, and Harry slipped in. She was surprised at the huge smile that he was wearing, especially since he put his arms around her and grabbed her on the bum, pulling her against him as soon as the door closed behind him. Luna felt her knees weaken as Harry claimed her lips, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, and she let him in eagerly. Finally, breathing became an issue and they broke apart, taking deep breaths. 

Luna smiled at Harry, and said, “Wow! If being your girlfriend gets me kisses like that, I'm sorry we didn't get together a year ago!”

Harry laughed happily, and said, “I couldn't have handled a girlfriend last year, my beautiful moon-child, but things are different now, especially after tonight!”

“Oh? What happened tonight?”

Harry just grinned and moved his hair away from his forehead, and Luna's eyes widened when she saw that his scar was almost completely faded! “How? No, never mind, I do want to know, and I'm sure Hermione will too, but we can discuss it in a little while. Right now, Hermione has something she needs to say to you.”

Harry followed Luna's gesture with his eyes, and his eyes widened at the sight of his best friend's naked body, and he grinned as he took in her submissive posture. He looked back at Luna, who was grinning as well, and said, “I think you have something to tell me, don't you? I felt the magic of the room when I walked through the doorway, and, to put it bluntly, I'm harder than Chinese arithmetic right now. Plus, seeing Hermione in a position that I didn't think I'd get to see outside of my fantasies, I really am looking forward to your explanation.”

Luna nodded, her eyes lowered submissively, “You're right, I already told Hermione about the things I've done to the room, and she is doing this because she wants to, none of us are going to do anything that we don't want to do, even if we might have been afraid to admit it.” 

Harry looked at her seriously, “Just so I understand, Hermione is like that of her own free will? She isn't being forced to act like this?”

“Not at all, all the room did was increase our arousal, and lower our inhibitions. She has had fantasies about being in that position with you for the last few years. And, to be honest, I have too. And I'll be joining Hermione in just a few minutes, but there is something I want to explain to you first.”

“Do you have to be dressed to explain?” When Luna shook her head with a grin, he said, “Then why you still dressed?” He heard a giggle, quickly muffled from Hermione, but continued saying to Luna “You didn't really think I would turn down a chance to put you over my knee did you? Hermione isn't the only girl who I've fantasized about, I've had you there as well.”

Luna pulled her wand and cast a quick spell, and her dress and underwear were laying on the floor, and she stood naked before Harry, allowing him to look her over. When she felt a smack on her arse, she hurried over to the couch and picked up the book on rituals. Harry quickly agreed, saying that he was already considering Luna as one of his wives, and he wanted Hermione as well, now that things between them would be getting back to the way they should be. He told them about Fleur, but Luna was already aware, and had told Hermione. She wasn't aware that he and Fleur had continued their relationship, and would be joining them officially as his consort after Harry announced the three of them were married. 

Calling Hermione over, the three of them read over the ritual again to make sure that it wasn't booby-trapped. Harry was a bit concerned about the form of the marriage drawing on their deepest desires, considering that both of the girls had demonstrated a desire to submit to him, and he knew that he craved the dominant role, but after discussing it, and each of them swearing they didn't have any hidden desire to go dark or hurt each other, the three of them created the ritual circle and joined hands, pouring their magic into the ceremony. 

As soon as the final words were spoken multicolored glowing strands of magic flowed out of their bodies and headed toward the others in the circle, intertwining and weaving in the air while they all watched in fascination. None of them could say, when they talked about it later, just how long the magic danced around them, but when it ended, they were all wrapped in multiple ropes of magic, and the ropes started glowing, soon becoming too bright to watch and they had to close their eyes against it. At the same time they felt a pressure building up around them that none of them could explain. At last, as the brightness and pressure became unbearable, the pressure disappeared. 

Opening up their eyes, the brightness was fading as well, and soon they were able to see. Looking around, the magical ropes were no longer visible, but each of them still felt a sense of connection to the others. It was only when Harry's eyes cleared and he could clearly see his new brides that he understood the part about 'deepest desires'. Both Hermione and Luna had white ribbons of what looked like silk around their throats, Hermione's had the letter 'P' embroidered in the center, while Luna's had the letter 'B' on hers. 

“I think I'm going to need to contact the Ministry and Gringotts and change the motto of the Potter family to 'Potters Don't Do Normal!' Can I assume that your submissive posture when I came into the room earlier was not just playing a role, but is how you really feel?”

Hermione and Luna were both smiling happily as they ran their fingers over the collars, but Hermione said, “Yes Sir, I've known for a few years now, even going back as far as our third year, that you were the one for me, and that serving you as my Lord and Master was what I desired, and, while I wasn't consciously thinking about it when we did the ceremony, I know that I couldn't be happier to be wearing your collar. ”

Luna was nodding as Hermione spoke, and when her sister wife finished, she spoke up. “I feel the same way Master, I've known, ever since I was old enough to understand the concepts, that I really needed a strong Master to keep me grounded in reality. I was never able to explain things properly before, but I've been aware that there was something broken inside me, and has been since I watched Momma die when I was younger, that is why I couldn't connect to the others in the dorm and it's caused me problems over the years. But with you to ground me, I can start to heal. And, another benefit of our relationship, the three of us will ground each other, and the connection will help heal the scars we all have from the way we grew up. I know that I am still myself, in every way that matters, but now I am even more. I am your wife, your lover and, unofficially, your concubine, and that makes me extremely happy Master.”

Hermione added, “I think that part of the reason the magic reacted so strongly to our desires, is because all three of us desired this type of relationship. Also, and I think Luna would agree with me, we both trust you enough to be sure you wouldn't abuse the power we are offering you.”

Harry stood quietly for a few minutes, considering what they were saying, before his lips quirked into a smile. 

* * *

Harry couldn't believe the way things were going this evening. He was never going to doubt the word of Professor Slughorn again when it came to Potions. He hadn't really made any plans for the Liquid Luck beyond finding out what Malfoy was up to, but less than three hours later, he had the piece of Voldemort's soul removed from his scar, he got Professor Slughorn's memory about horcruxes, and now he was bonded with two of the three witches who meant the most to him. Fleur had already told him that she wouldn't marry him, because she couldn't give him an heir, but would be happy to be his consort. 

He reminded himself to do something very nice for Fleur the next time they were together, because she was the one who drew out his inner dominant, otherwise, he wouldn't have any idea what to do with the two girls who were now sharing his life. Although, the way the magic of the ritual was working inside him, he felt certain that he would have figured things out quickly enough. As it was, he simply took control of the room, and changed the chair into a wooden bench, before stripping out of his robes and rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. Putting Hermione over his lap, he pulled her hands behind her back, and tied her wrists together with his tie, and had her stretch out her legs on the bench. He looked down at his best friend, and soon to be lover, and enjoyed the way she kept her bum slightly raised, as if anticipating his hand. 

Rubbing his hand over her bottom, he held in the smirk that tried to break free as she pressed against him. Sliding his hand between her legs, he slipped two fingers inside, and wasn't surprised to find that she was already extremely wet. Wanting to demonstrate that he was the Master, he beckoned Luna closer with his other hand, and put the two wet fingers in her mouth. He felt his already hard cock get even harder when Luna licked and sucked his fingers clean. Shifting slightly to relieve the pressure on his bits, he said to Hermione, “I'm going to give you 18, Hermione, one for each of the potions classes that we've had this year, and six for the years of friendship you almost threw away! If you count each one so I can hear it, and take your spanking like a good girl, I'll see that you get a treat when it's over, do you understand?”

Hermione didn't hesitate before saying “I understand Sir, Thank You Sir!”

Raising his hand, he brought it down sharply on her left cheek, making Hermione jerk on his lap, gasping out “One!”

The next landed on the bottom of her right cheek, “Two!”

Left Cheek again “Three!”

Right Cheek “Ugh! Four!”

Right Cheek again, “Ow! Five!”

Pausing to rub his fingers in her pussy again, Harry waited until she relaxed against him, before spanking her left cheek, “Ooooooooh! Six!”

Several minutes later, he finished with a smack on both cheeks, making her cry out “Aaah! Eight – Eighteen Sir! Thank You Sir!”

Harry could tell that Hermione had been on the verge of cumming several times as he spanked her, and each time he paused in his efforts until she calmed down again. She was squirming on his lap, trying to get him to touch her again, and he could hear her whining with need. 

Wanting to reward her for doing so well he untied Hermione and lifted her off his lap. Putting her feet on the floor, he made her kneel, with her breasts pressing into the wooden bench, and her legs slightly parted. Looking at Luna, who was still kneeling next to the bench and said, “Luna, I want you to pleasure Hermione since she was such a good girl and took her spanking the way she should.”

Luna shivered in pleasure, and decided that she really wanted to get to know Fleur, because she taught him so well! Moving behind Hermione, she turned until she was on her back, and slipped between the other girl's legs. Reaching up, Luna placed her hands on Hermione's bum, marveling at how warm the skin was, before pulling her down so that her center was right over Luna's mouth. Lifting her head slightly, she ran her tongue along the lips, which were already swollen and pulling apart with Hermione's arousal. 

Harry had moved off the bench, and was sitting on the couch, enjoying the show. This wasn't the first time he had seen two girls having sex of course, but it was the first time they were doing it at his order, and he didn't think he would ever get tired of it. The previous summer, when he was still mourning Sirius, Fleur had visited on his birthday, and brought Tonks with her. The crafty Veela had become friends with Dora through the Order, and arranged for the two of them to be guarding him on his birthday, and decided to cheer both of them up the best way she knew how. He had to say it worked! In fact, it worked so well that Tonks joined them a few more times before he had to come back to school, and she'd even arranged to join the two of them during a Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione was drifting on waves of pleasure as she rested her head on the bench. She had nearly cum so many times as Sir, her Harry, gave her what she'd been dreaming of for so long, and it was so much more intense than she had ever imagined! And while she was still floating from the wonderful sensations he had given her, to hear him order Luna to lick her just added to it. It wasn't just the feeling of Luna's tongue on her, although that was wonderful, but the fact that Luna was doing it because Harry told her to was just the cherry on top of everything! She had been aware of her need to submit for a few years, ever since she watched her parents one night when they thought she was asleep and didn't completely close their bedroom door. After she went back to her room, she had her first orgasm as she imagined it was Harry doing those things to her. 

She moaned as Luna used her mouth to tug on her lips, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She knew that Luna was just as inexperienced as she was, but Hermione didn't care, the whole situation was pushing her closer and closer to the edge and when the girl beneath her put her lips around her nub and tickled it with her tongue, she went soaring right over the edge! She gripped the edge of the bench as she arched her back, lighting flashed behind her eyes and the sharpest pleasure she ever experienced rushing through her body, curling her toes and making her scream out her pleasure to the world. 

She had no idea how long she was in her 'Happy Place', but when she came back to herself, she was laying on the floor of the room, and Luna was stretched out over Harry's lap, but she was up on her elbows and knees, with ropes running from her wrists and her ankles to the legs of the bench. Luna was counting the blows as Harry spanked her, and Hermione watched in fascination as the blonde's pale skin turned red under Harry's hands. Her attention was drawn to the way Luna's breasts moved when Harry's hand landed. The blonde wasn't as large as her own 36C's, but they weren't that much smaller either, maybe a 'b' cup, although her nipples seemed longer than her own.

Drawn by a sudden impulse, she moved forward and captured one of Luna's breasts in her mouth, and she started running her tongue over the nipple and areola, making Luna sigh in pleasure. Taking the other breast in her hands, Hermione started fondling it, rubbing her palm over the nipple before pinching it briefly. Luna moaned her encouragement between counting for Sir. Feeling naughty, Hermione moved one of her hands down Luna's body, teasing the tufts of hair between her legs, before she slid a finger inside her opening. 

Luna's eyes shot open in surprise as she felt Hermione's fingers enter her. She had been enjoying the heat of Harry's hand on her bottom, and Hermione's mouth on her tits just added to the enjoyment, but it was the realization that Hermione was actually touching her as she wanted to be touched that made the experience perfect! When Luna felt Hermione's thumb brush against her button, she totally lost control of herself, and the climax that had been building ever since Harry had accepted her offer finally hit, and she cried out as everything went black.

Harry paused to allow Luna to enjoy the afterglow of what looked to be a really amazing orgasm before he released the ropes she had asked him to use on her. He was glad that both of the girls enjoyed bondage, because he had liked the added control it gave him, ever since the day that Sirius showed him a secret room in 12 Grimmauld Place, and he drove Fleur out of her mind with pleasure. He had to make sure that neither of the girls expected him to do any of the really painful or humiliating things that he'd heard about. He may have enjoyed the dominant role, but that didn't mean he cared for the girls any less, or had any desire to hurt them. Harry had heard about guys like that listening to Dudley bragging to his friends, and the idea disgusted him. 

While he waited for Luna to rejoin them, he briefly regretted that Sanguini or whatever the vampire's name was, had already removed the bit of Tom's soul from his scar, because he would have had Voldemort screaming in agony with the way he was feeling now. He shook the feeling off, because he knew he would never regret getting rid of the connection, considering all the pain it had caused him over the years.

Feeling Luna stirring, he slid her off the bench and laid her on her back on the carpet. Looking at Hermione, he said, “You know what I want you to do, don't you?” She nodded and moved so she was between Luna's legs and lowered her face down. Harry sat down and opened his trousers, freeing his cock from the tight confines of his pants. Stroking himself, he sat back and watched Hermione have sex with a woman for the first time. It still amazed him how it easy it was to slip into the Master role when the situation required it, but his two new ladies certainly weren't objecting. He knew he would have to talk to them in the morning, to set the ground rules for their marriage, but that could wait. 

He smiled as he watched the enthusiasm Hermione was showing as she licked Luna. It was clear that she didn't have any experience, but enthusiasm goes a long way to make up for it, as Luna's reactions proved. Luna had her fingers tangled in Hermione's hair, and was moving her face back and forth between her legs, while babbling about nargles dancing inside her. It only took a couple of minutes of this for Luna to peak again and release Hermione, who moved up until they were side by side, and the two of them cuddled together, catching their breath.

While they were still recovering, Harry stripped out of his clothing, leaving himself as naked as the girls. The girls looked up when he started moving, and their eyes widened, and Luna licked her lips when they got a look at his naked body. He heard Hermione whisper “Sweet Baby Maeve, he's huge!” and he saw Luna nodding. 

20 Minutes Later

Luna looked around the room in surprise when Harry led the two of them inside. It was greatly changed from when she had summoned it earlier. When she had imagined the room, it was fairly plain, just a large comfortable bed that the three of them could share, and that was all. Now, the only thing that was almost the same was the bed, but even that had changed to fit Harry's desires. It had almost doubled in size, and she felt herself getting wet again when she saw the two sets of wrist cuffs on the headboard, and saw matching cuffs for their ankles hanging down from the ceiling on metal chains. 

Harry walked around the bed and opened a door in the back of the room and gestured the two of them through it, into a large bathroom, with metal cylinders with two and three shower heads taking up the back half of the room. He followed them in, and took a seat on a bench beside the shower area. Harry looked at the two of them admiringly, before he said, “There will be plenty of time for us to make gentle love on silk sheets, with soft music and candlelight, but tonight is not that time. Tonight you are giving yourselves to me for my pleasure, although I will ensure you enjoy the experience. You are to get in the shower and wash each other completely, including your arses, because I will be claiming them as well. I will be watching, so I expect you to do a thorough job.”

Luna turned toward the shower and glanced over and saw that Hermione was just as aroused as she herself was. In fact, it seemed that Hermione had slipped into what she had heard described as 'sub-space' where she wasn't thinking, just reacting to her Master's orders. Luna shivered in anticipation as she stepped up to one of the shower posts and turned on the water. She had thought, when she originally came up with her plan, that she would have to ease Harry into the the idea that she really wanted him to dominate her, and eventually exposing him to bondage and other things she had dreamed of. She had done everything she could think of to help him be open to the idea, but it seemed that Harry had his own desires, and she couldn't be happier!

Grabbing a washcloth, she got it wet and filled it with liquid soap before turning to Hermione, who was standing under a shower head next to her, letting the water soak her body, a slight smile on her face. Shaking her head in amusement, Luna muttered, “And I thought I would be the submissive one!” Looking over to Harry, she saw he was stroking himself slowly as he watched them, and decided to give him a show. Setting the washcloth aside, she put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and pressed down, and the other girl lowered herself to her knees easily. Turning back to Harry, to see if he would object, she saw that he was grinning with amusement, while still stroking his cock. Luna leaned back against the wall, and spread her legs. She was about to beckon Hermione forward but didn't need to, because as soon as she looked at the girl, Hermione was moving forward, and planted her mouth on Luna's quim.

Harry watched as Luna enjoyed Hermione's attention, amused at how deep Hermione's submissiveness ran. Of course, Luna may not be so happy when she finds out that she is going to have to wait for he and Hermione to finish before he takes her to bed as punishment for overstepping her bounds. He had added the restraints to the bed quite deliberately after all. He was looking forward to having both the girls bound to the bed, available for his pleasure. He had been quite serious that there would be time for them to make love in the future, but, because the ritual drew on all their deepest desires, he would have to take them as a Master would to complete the requirement. Harry didn't have a problem with that, especially since he was sure that it was what the girls wanted as well.

Seeing that Luna had climaxed from Hermione's mouth, he called out, “Luna, now that you have had your fun, I want you to do a very good job getting her clean, especially her bum, because I want you to use your tongue to make sure it's clean!”

Harry smirked as Luna seemed to smother a grin as she maneuvered Hermione under the water, and, soaping up the cloth, washed Hermione's front quite thoroughly, paying special attention to her breasts, including using her mouth on the nipples to make them even harder. She then washed Hermione between her legs, and Harry could see that Hermione had at least one orgasm from Luna rubbing her there. He was tempted to have Luna kneel down and lick her, but there would be plenty of time for that later, he was having a hard enough time restraining himself from joining them in the shower and shagging them senseless as it was. 

After Hermione's front half was clean, Luna moved Hermione again, and he was sure it was to give him a better view. Hermione was gripping the shower post, a blissful smile on her face, her legs spread as Luna knelt behind her. Luna rubbed the soapy cloth between Hermione's cheeks and held them open for the water to rinse the soap away before turning to look at Harry and winking at him! Harry laughed in delight as Luna slid her tongue out, and leaned forward. He watched as Luna used one hand to hold Hermione's bum cheeks apart while the other hand was furiously rubbing herself.

She had to be dreaming, Hermione mused, because there was absolutely no way a night that started out so horribly could have turned into her living out some of her naughtiest dreams. Although she had to wonder, because she'd never even dreamed that having another girls tongue playing with her arsehole could feel so wonderful! She held onto the shower post with one hand and started playing with her nipples, only to open her eyes in surprise when the tongue that was playing with her bum poked into her arse! 'It's not a dream!' was the last conscious thought she had for quite a while as the sudden sensations plunged her back into the ocean of pleasure she had been surfing on for the past hour.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he had been fighting to keep control ever since he came into the room earlier and found Hermione kneeling naked and submissive, and when Luna joined her it just made it more difficult not to jump them right away. He had managed to force those desires down, but the demands of the ritual, combined with seeing Luna happily tonguing Hermione's arse just pushed him over the edge and he had to find relief!

Luna pulled back as Hermione shrieked out her climax, a wide smile on her face as she turned toward Harry to see his reaction, only to jerk back in surprise to see him standing right next to her, his erection right in front of her face! She opened her mouth to allow him entrance, and moaned as he slid his fingers into her hair and held her head still as he plunged into her mouth, claiming her. She may have lacked experience, but she had a very good idea what to do, and locked her lips around him while using her tongue as much as she could. She couldn't do much, because Harry, no, Master, was pumping into her mouth, all she could do was hold still and be grateful that he was being careful not to choke her by going in too deeply. She opened her eyes when she heard him moan out her name, and she felt him pull out of her mouth. She thought she knew what to expect, and started swallowing as soon as she felt the first blast hit the back of her throat, but she was quickly overwhelmed, and some of his seed landed on her face and chin. She reached up to clean herself off, but Harry stopped her, pulling her hand away.

She looked up at him in confusion, and saw that he was panting, trying to catch his breath, but had a very satisfied smile on his face. He gestured toward Hermione and said, 

“Save some for Hermione, pet. I want her to have a taste as well!”

Closing her mouth around the last of his seed, and she was pleased that he had a sweet taste instead of the slightly sour taste she'd been expecting, Luna climbed to her feet and turned to Hermione, only to find that the other girl had turned around already, and was watching her in anticipation. When Luna's face was close to hers, Hermione opened her mouth and kissed the younger girl, licking Harry off of her lips and face before Luna opened her mouth and allowed Hermione's tongue inside. She soon had all of Harry's seed and swallowed it happily, licking her lips, before she leaned forward and captured Luna's mouth again.

Harry watched the two girls snog for a few minutes as he recovered from finally getting some relief. When he felt himself getting hard again, he clapped his hands to get the girls attention, and gestured to the towels that were sitting on a table. The girls broke apart giggling, and quickly dried each other off. 

Leading the two of them back into the bedroom, he stopped at the edge of the bed, and Hermione and Luna climbed on eagerly, with Luna grabbing the cuffs on the headboard and securing one wrist, before getting Hermione to put the other cuff on. Hermione did the same with her cuffs, but looked at him beseechingly until he gestured with his wand and the other cuff closed itself around her free wrist. 

Looking at his two wives (and a part of him was still surprised at how that happened) he hid a smile at how eagerly they were looking up at him, and he ran his eyes over their bodies, their breasts pulled up by the way their arms were pulled over their heads, their nipples hard and erect. They were both incredibly beautiful in his eyes, although they were very different physically, Hermione was the bigger of the two girls, her breasts were larger and rounder than Luna's, but the blonde's fit her smaller frame perfectly. Moving his eyes down their bodies, past their little bellies, to the hair above their pussy's. Shaking his head slightly, he raised his wand and, concentrating, ran it gently over the hair between Hermione's legs, getting rid of almost all of it. Smiling in satisfaction, he moved around the bed and did the same to Luna before he vanished all of the hair that he had removed. Grabbing a large hand mirror off a table by the door, he held it so both girls could see how he had claimed them. Their hair was completely gone, except for a thin strip that was formed into the shape of a lightning bolt. 

Luna moaned happily as she saw the proof that she truly belonged to her Master in the way he had marked her private place. At that moment she knew, without a doubt, that he would be the only man she would willingly take inside her, and she was waiting anxiously for him to do exactly that!

Hermione's eyes had widened when she saw the lightning bolt made of brown curls above her swollen lips, and she smiled widely at him, showing Sir that she loved it! She would treasure this night for the rest of her life she was sure, and she hadn't even given herself to him yet. 

Harry was glad that they liked the shave he had given them, because it showed that they both accepted his position as their husband and Master. He probably could have found a different design if he wanted to, but the lightning bolt was so much a part of his life, even though the scar was faded, it just seemed fitting, especially since Fleur had suggested it to him when he trimmed her hair. Speaking of Fleur, he should probably let her know that he had found his two wives, so they could publicly name her as his consort now. Putting thought into action, he went to his robes and dug a small mirror from his pocket.

Turning to Luna and Hermione, he said, “I'll be with you in a minute or so, but there is somebody I want to introduce you to first.” He was pleased to see that their submissiveness was so complete they didn't even think to protest that they were still naked. Moving to the end of the bed, so Fleur would have a good view of everything that went on, he tapped the mirror with his wand.

“Fleur Delacour”

A moment later, a lightly accented voice came through the mirror. “Oui, Harry?”

“Are you able to talk?”

“Of course, Mother is putting Gabrielle to bed, so I am alone.”

“Excellent, because I have two ladies I'd like you to meet, and they are not for anybody else's eyes.”

Moving to the wall, he hung the mirror on a hook, and tapped it again, causing the mirror to enlarge so it covered the entire wall. Luna saw that Fleur was sitting in what she assumed was her bedroom, dressed in a light silk robe, a book in her hand. Fleur's eyes widened slightly as she took in the scene, and stood up, saying “Excuse me for a moment.” She then walked out of the view of the mirror. A few minutes later she reappeared, but had removed the robe, showing her nude body underneath. Luna's mouth started watering as she took in the blonde's perfect body, from her breasts down to her neatly trimmed hair between her legs. Luna was intrigued to see the hair was shaved into a lightning bolt as well, and wondered if it was her idea or Harry's?

Fleur sat back in the chair and said, “Well, my Love, I see that you have found your two ladies, I believe I recognize them, but will you introduce me?”

Moving to Hermione, Harry said, “Lady Hermione Potter, formerly Granger, my best friend since our first year. Hermione, this is Fleur Delacour, the House Potter consort. I'm sure you will be getting to know each other quite well in the future.”

Luna could hear the smile in Hermione's voice as she said, “Yes Sir, I'm looking forward to it.”

Fleur nodded politely, but Luna could see her hiding a smile. Then Harry reached over and placed his hand on her head, saying, “And this is Lady Luna Black, who you may remember from sitting with the Ravenclaws, she's been a very good friend to me for the last two years. As you can see, my flower, the three of us have taken a rather large step in our relationship this evening, and I will be announcing it formally tomorrow, so we can announce your status as well. Can you meet us tomorrow at the station?”

“But of course, My Lord, your wish is my command, you know that.”

“I know my flower, but I didn't want to take you away from your parents and Gabrielle during the Holidays. Now, I know how much you enjoy watching, so sit back and relax while I welcome my new wives.

Fleur smiled and sat down, and as her hair moved, Luna saw that Fleur was wearing a collar very similar to the ones that she and Hermione were wearing. 'This is going to be a very interesting marriage' she thought, as Harry took his hand off her head and climbed onto the bed between Hermione's legs. 

Luna watched in fascination as her Master, her Harry lifted Hermione's legs and locked her ankles into the cuffs on the chains from the ceiling. He took his wand and inserted it slightly into her pussy, and Luna heard him say, “I've just weakened your barrier, so it won't hurt you when I break through. I wish we had the time to be gentle, but there will be time for that during the rest of our lives.” With that, he leaned down and pressed his chest against Hermione, kissing her fiercely as he shoved forward. 

Hermione winced as he entered her, but immediately relaxed as she realized he was right, there was no pain! She felt him opening her up, and there wasn't even the slightest discomfort from being stretched in a way she never had before. He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with concern in his green eyes. 

She smiled at him, “It didn't hurt at all Sir! Thank you!”

Relieved, Harry started moving inside her, and was pleased that Hermione started moving back against him, as much as her bonds would allow anyway. He had really been concerned that he had hurt her when he took her virginity, but the ritual since it drew on all of their deepest desires, require that he dominate her as she wanted. He had to admit, he enjoyed the knowledge that he was truly her first, and would be her only man. 

He still wanted to make sure she climaxed while he was inside her, so she would have a good memory of giving him her virginity, so he started kissing her throat, and, finding the pulse point, used a trick Fleur had taught him, and pulled his magic into his lips and pressed them firmly against her throat. He had driven Tonks crazy the night he and Fleur had introduced the metamorph to the joys of bondage, sending her into back to back orgasms long before he entered her for the first time.

He was rewarded by the feeling of Hermione's pussy spasming against him, and the sight of her eyes rolling back in her head as she babbled happily. He held still inside her, allowing her to enjoy the afterglow, until her eyes focused again and she smiled up at him, breathing “Wow! I had hoped it would be good, Sir, but you made it better than I'd ever dreamed!”

Harry smiled down at her, amazed at the look of devotion in her eyes. “I promised you that you'd enjoy yourselves, and you should know I always keep my promises, Pet, now, are you ready to give the last of yourself to me?”

Her eyes widened in realization, and she swallowed before nodding nervously, “Yes Sir, I am, but, please, be gentle? I've never had anything in there before.”

“Don't worry Pet, I'll make sure you're ready for me and will enjoy the feeling.” Taking his wand, he cleaned and stretched her out before lubricating both her rear hole and his cock. “And you'll get used to taking me here soon enough, because I'll make sure you get plenty of practice!”

Pet relaxed, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, and she was right, she felt a pressure as he pushed inside, but no pain at all! All she felt, besides delightfully full, was a sense of pride that she was able to take him like this, and knowing that he enjoyed it so much. The part of Pet that was still Hermione was watching in fascination as Harry turned her body inside out from pleasure, and she wondered if it was the ritual or just something inside her that made her get such deep down shivers of pleasure at the way he completely dominated her? She was looking forward to finding out, later, as she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of the man she had loved for years claiming her entirely.

* * *  
Fleur watched with amusement as Harry completely dominated his best friend, she wasn't surprised to see that Hermione was one of his wives, although she had expected the two of them to get together long before this. She knew, even during the tensions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament that the girl was completely head over heels in love with him, and she suspected that he was in love with her as well. Not that it stopped him from going to her bed willingly when she approached him, of course.

Turning her attention to the blonde on the bed, she could see that she was practically delirious with need, not that she blamed her, watching Harry in action, especially when he was fully into the dominant role was extremely arousing, and she was having a hard time keeping her hands on the arms of the chair. It was only the knowledge that her Lord preferred to watch her pleasure herself when he was able that kept her from giving in to her desires.

Hearing loud cries from the bed, she turned her attention back to Harry and Pet, as he called her, and saw that Pet was in the throes of an intense climax, and her Lord was close as well. She wondered if he would do to Pet what he did to her? She nodded to herself as he pulled out of Pet's arse, and started stroking himself. Fleur could see the bursts of cum shooting across Pet's belly and splashing on her breasts, making Pet moan even louder. Her moans died off as Harry picked up his wand and released her wrists and ankles from the bonds, and the chains retracted into the ceiling. Once she was free, Pet rolled over on her side and was soon snoring softly, a smile on her face. 

* * *

Harry smiled as looked at Hermione's dozing form. Climbing off the bed, he walked around to Luna and leaned over, kissing her deeply before saying, “I'll be right back, I need to clean up. But, for being such a good girl, and not complaining while I claimed your sister, my pretty Moon-child, you deserve a reward. Reaching down, he sent his magic into his fingers and slipped them inside her, sending a burst of pure pleasure directly into the bound girl's clit. 

Luna's body stiffened as bolts of pure pleasure shot outward from her core and all through her. She could barely muster the concentration to whisper, “Thank you Master!” before the sensations overwhelmed her and everything went black.

Harry took his time in the shower, making sure that he was completely clean, as well as giving himself a chance to recover before he rejoined Luna in bed. He was determined to make his moon-child feel just as good as Pet did, but he was worried that he wouldn't be able to rise to the occasion for a third time that night. He could have the room prepare a stamina potion for him, but that felt like cheating, and he would save that for a last resort. 

As he washed himself, he pictured the look on Luna's face when the pleasure hit her, and smiled as he hardened again. 'It's a good think the potion is dangerous if you take it too often, because being this lucky could be addictive!' he thought as he rinsed the soap off his body and left the shower. Drying off quickly he walked back to the bedroom.

Luna opened her eyes when she felt the bed by her feet. Looking up, she saw him looking at her from between her legs, his hardness moving as he moved. Smiling widely at her Master, her lover, her Harry, she opened her mouth to thank him for making her feel so wonderful, but he leaned down and put a finger across her lips, silencing her. “Hush Moon-child, it's the Master's job to take care you, and you earned your reward by waiting so patiently for me to finish. Now, it's your turn, are you ready for me?”

She nodded eagerly, pulling her legs as far apart as the chains would let them. He picked up his wand and she felt her insides relax as the spell hit her, before he removed the wooden tip from her. She watched, shivering in anticipation as he moved closer, and moaned when he ran the head of his cock along her soaked lips. She took a deep breath when he gripped her around the waist, and looked up at him, nodding that she was ready, and he slid forward. She released the breath she was holding when she felt him completely inside her core. “Oh Master, feels so good!” she moaned, reveling in the feeling of completeness that he gave her. 

She hadn't been exaggerating earlier when she said that bonding with him would ground her, she was already feeling far more clear headed than she had in a long time, probably since before her mother died. She set those thoughts aside for later, as she did her best to move against Harry, pulling him deeper inside her. She hadn't expected the sensations shooting through her body to feel so wonderful, she had expected her first time to be painful, but was willing to take it because it was Harry she was with. Instead, there was no pain, only pleasure, and knew that it would only get better the more they were together. Harry had promised there would be time to make love in the future, and she was looked forward to it, but for now, she wanted to show him what a nasty shag she had always dreamed of being!

Moving her legs as much as she could in the bonds, Luna managed to wrap them around his back and pulled him deeper into her as she looked into his eyes and said, 

“Are you enjoying shagging my virgin pussy Master? It belongs to you now, any time, any where you want me! If you want to bend me over the Staff Table in the Great Hall and shag me while Dumbledore watches, I'll do it! Do you know that I fingered myself almost every night for the last year, dreaming of the time I could give myself to you? I fingered my arse as I rubbed my pussy, knowing that I was going to let you shag me there, and I'll even suck your cock after you bugger me if you want me to! I can't wait to meet Fleur again, because I'm going to crawl across the floor in front of you, and lick her until she floods my mouth with her juices because she belongs to you too. Would you like to watch that?”

Harry felt himself get even harder inside her as he pictured the scenes in his head. He felt his balls tightening and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Pulling back, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at her arse, getting her ready for him, before he slipped out of her pussy completely. 

Tapping the chains holding her ankles, he released her legs and pushed them forward, so they were pointing at her head, before he put his cock at her rear entrance and slammed forward! She howled in ecstasy as he took her arse roughly, and Harry could see she was already starting to cum. Pumping quickly, he felt the pressure building, and growled at her, 

“I'm about to flood your tight little arse with my cum! Is that what you wanted my little Moon-child? Are you enjoying your Master's cock taking your filthy hole? Just know that I'm going to be taking your arse every night, and I might even have you slide under the table during dinner and make you suck me until I cum, and then make you swallow it all! Do you like that idea? How about if I make you come into the Quidditch Locker Room after a game and strip down in front of Ginny and the rest of the team, and I'll shag you in the shower, would you like that?” 

He didn't get an answer, and when he looked at her, he saw that Luna's eyes were glazed and she was babbling incoherently. Pulling out, he released her legs and they dropped down on the bed as he stroked himself. Seeing her eyes clear, he pointed his cock at her chest, but she whispered, 

“In my mouth, Master, I want you in my mouth!”

Moving up so he was straddling her belly, he put his hands on either side of her breasts, and pushed them together, forming a valley. Sliding his cock between them, he played with her nipples and pumped a few times before telling her to open her mouth. She opened up obediently and he sped up his thrusts, finally relaxing and letting himself cum, shooting several blasts of cum toward her mouth. She moved her head as much as she could to catch his seed, but some of it still landed on her face and the pillow behind her, but he really didn't care. Once he finished, and Luna had swallowed as much as she could, he gestured tiredly with his wand, and her wrists were freed. Setting his wand down on the night table, he rolled off of her, and put his arms around both girls, pulling them toward him. Luna yawned sleepily and cuddled into him, while Hermione stayed asleep, but snuggled against him. Not even paying attention to the lights, Harry joined the two of them in the arms of Morpheus.

* * * 

Fleur sat back in her chair and watched as Harry finished claiming his wives. She was impressed by the imagination Luna displayed, and looked forward to seeing if the girl would actually make good on her promise. She briefly regretted the fact that she could not marry Harry, because of the requirement of a male Heir for both families, but knew that, by becoming his Publicly Recognized Consort, she would be considered his wife as well. She still found it hard to believe that she had been so lucky as to find Harry and act on her desire for him when he was still a skinny 'leetle boy' when she was at Hogwarts. Granted, the first time they were together, the night of the second task, was over far too soon, but she expected that from a virgin. He recovered quickly though, and by the next morning, he had learned enough to bring her to several extremely satisfying orgasms.

Even that first night, she had sensed a craving for control in her younger lover, that matched her need to be controlled, but wasn't able to fully bring it out before the night Voldemort returned, and Harry was too shattered by his experience to do anything more than hold her and cry that night. But, it was during whispered conversations in the hospital wing while she was under his invisibility cloak that they made plans for her to come to him during the summer. He gave her some of his hair, and she was able to fashion a reusable portkey that took her to where ever he was. 

It was the first night back from Hogwarts that she appeared in his bedroom at his relatives house. He was still upset, but mostly he was feeling helpless, and Fleur used that to help him find a way to take control, at least in one area of his life, and she was pleased that he took to it so quickly. She had been back in France with her family the night the Dementor's came, and cursed the fact that she wasn't there to help him as she should. She was able to see him at Order Headquarters, but it was difficult to be alone with him with the Weasley's in the house. 

She should have known that Harry was just as unhappy with the situation as she was, and took action. One afternoon when everyone was busy, Sirius Black approached her, telling her to come with him. She followed him into an area of the house she hadn't been in before and down a dark hallway. When they got to a door, Sirius paused and said something about his family having a lot of dark secrets, but they also knew how to experience life. His only regret was he left home before he was old enough to make use of the room himself. He handed her a key, and said, “I'm trusting you and Harry to be responsible and know your limits. Harry is already inside, waiting for you. I hope you both know how to be discreet?” Not waiting for an answer, Sirius turned and walked away, a happy smile on his face.

Opening the door, she was surprised that it opened quietly, considering how it looked. She walked through into another short hallway, with light coming through under the doorway at the end. Shutting the first door behind her, she heard it latch, and stepped forward. The door at the end opened at her touch, and she saw Harry, dressed in jeans and his trainers and nothing else. He didn't say a word as she closed the door, but gestured with his wand, and she found herself naked before him. Knowing his desires, she knelt and put her hands behind her back. 

That was the day that she and Harry explored bondage for the first time, as the room was full of bondage equipment, including the swing that quickly became her favorite piece of furniture. It was a long board, padded and covered in black leather, hooked to chains in the ceiling. Harry laid her on it and secured her wrists and ankles to the, fortunately, fur lined cuffs that were attached to the chains. When she was secured, he pressed a button and the chains started retracting, lifting the board off of the ground until she was hanging in the air, her head hanging back. When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry's cock directly in front of her face. Without a word, she opened her mouth and took him inside.

That was just the start of the most intense experience of her life, although she and Harry had come close to equaling it several times. He had driven her to such extremes of pleasure that she had passed out at least twice, which she didn't think was possible. They were both exhausted when they finished, fortunately, Sirius had stocked the room with several Pepper-Up potions, so they were able to make their way downstairs for dinner, and avoid any suspicious questions. 

It was the night before Harry had to leave to go back to Hogwarts that she asked him to put a collar on her, to signify their relationship. He asked if she wouldn't rather have a wedding ring, because he was ready to ask her to marry him. She explained the reason, and, while Harry was irritated, he understood and accepted it, vowing to never treat her as being less than his wife just because of a stupid requirement of the magical families. She was pleased that he was keeping his word now that he had found the two women to continue his family names, although she wondered who he would choose as his Consort for the Black Family? It's too bad that the Black Family required that all consorts be purebloods, because darling Nymphadora would have made a wonderful Consort. Maybe that Chang girl that he was so infatuated with? Putting it aside for the time being, she focused her attention on the mirror, watching her lover sleep.

She must have dozed off watching, because the next thing she knew, was a voice coming from the mirror. Opening her eyes, she blinked sleepily at the sight of Tonks face in the corner of the mirror. 

“Frenchy? Are your there Fleur? Answer if you're there, it's important!”

Realizing the Auror couldn't see her, she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her before saying, “I'm here, what's so important?”

Tonks face cleared in relief, “I hate to bother you so late, but things are going crazy here! I'm at Hogwarts and we're trying to find Harry, have you heard from him?”

“Oui, I mean, yes, I've been chatting with him this evening, when he wasn't busy. What do you mean, things are going crazy?”

“We've got dead Death Eaters all over the place, including Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape, and there was a massive explosion at Malfoy Manor about 4 hours ago! The Aurors found what looks like the remains of You Know Who, and the bodies of Bellatrix Lestrange and a ton of others. Dumbledore is pulling his beard out, thinking that Harry went off on his own and attacked You Know Who.... What's so funny?”

Fleur had started laughing when she heard about the explosion, and it took her a while to get control of herself. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she finally said, “I don't know what happened with Voldemort, but Harry did not attack him in any way, he's been busy the last several hours, bonding with the new Lady Potter and Lady Black, and I assure you, Voldemort was the last thing on his mind!”

Tonks blinked for a minute, before she started laughing as well, “Both of them at once? Kinky! Do I know either of them? Never mind, we can gossip later, I'll sign off and tell Dumbledore that Harry wasn't involved, and he's safely asleep right now.”

Just before she signed off, she said, “I'm gonna want details Frenchy!”

With a laugh of her own, Fleur told her that she would know everything tomorrow, because the three of them were planning to announce their marriage in the morning.

* * * 

Snickering to herself, Tonks broke the connection and went to find Dumbledore. He was standing where she had seen him last, at the bottom of a flight of stairs, looking at the broken body of Draco Malfoy. From what she had been able to determine, the caretaker, Filch, had caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to, and grabbed him, intending to take Malfoy to Professor Snape, but somehow Draco got free and started to run away. He had just gotten to the top of the stairs when his foot slipped in a puddle of water that Peeves had caused, or at least that was the most likely explanation for where the water came from, and he fell over the handrail and landed on the ground 5 floors below. The nurse said he must have died instantly because the back of his skull was crushed on impact, and he had also broken his neck. It was a shame, she supposed, but the little snot was already a marked Death Eater, so she didn't feel too bad about his death, especially since it was accidental.

She didn't know what to think about Snape's death, because it happened before the explosion that killed Aunt Bella and all the others, but that was a problem for later. Walking up to Dumbledore, she got his attention and said, 

“Professor, I managed to get in touch with a mutual friend of Harry's and mine, and she told me that she'd been talking with him most of the evening. She didn't say where he was, because she didn't know, but did say he was sound asleep and quite safe where ever he is.”

Dumbledore looked relieved and nodded, turning back to the broken body on the ground, staring as if it held the answers to all of life's mysteries. Tonks looked at him in disbelief, why was he so concerned with a corpse of a Death Eater? Even if he was her cousin, she wasn't going to lose any sleep over him. Clearing her throat, she said, “Is there anything else Professor, because I really need to get back to the Ministry, if You Know Who is truly dead, we are in for a very busy night!”

Looking up at her, she was surprised to see that the old man looked bewildered, as if he couldn't understand what was happening. He nodded absently, and she shrugged and left, walking toward the front door of the school.

After she left, the old man shook his head, saying softly, “I know you had something to do with this Harry, because you are the only one who could truly kill Tom, but how did you do it without leaving the school, the wards tell me you are somewhere inside, but where?”

Turning to Poppy Pomfrey, who was waiting impatiently, he said, “I'm sorry Poppy, go ahead, do what you have to do for Mister Malfoy and Severus, I'm going to attempt to notify his family, if either of them survived the explosion.”

Still in a seeming daze, he sent for Fawkes, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of flame. 

* * * 

The Next Morning

Their entrance together the next morning didn't even arouse the slightest comment when they arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. The entire school was buzzing about Draco and Snape's deaths, and the news that You Know Who had been killed was the headline in the Daily Prophet. Nobody seemed to even notice when they came in and sat together at the Gryffindor table, although Ron did look up from his eating to notice them, and when he saw how close Hermione and Luna were sitting to him, he just smiled and shook his head in amusement, before going back to his breakfast.

After a disconcerting breakfast, simply because Harry wasn't used to be ignored, especially when something to do with Voldemort happened, the three of them left the Hall and went to their dorms to finish packing for the trip back to London. Kissing briefly, Harry and Hermione headed for Gryffindor Tower while Luna skipped up the hall toward the entrance to Ravenclaw's Aerie.

Ignoring most of her housemates, Luna bounced across the common room, a huge smile on her face as she made her way up to her dorm. Stripping out of the dress she had worn the night before, she reached into her trunk and grabbed some fresh knickers and a bra and smiled as her eyes landed on the small golden potion bottle, with about a mouthful missing. She grinned, “I suppose I really should tell Master and Hermione how lucky I was last night, but I think I'll wait until we're someplace where Master can give me another spanking for being so naughty and keeping a secret!”

The End  
No Sequel


End file.
